


Secrets

by novemberthird



Series: Excerpts From [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberthird/pseuds/novemberthird
Summary: Prompt(s): "Tell me a secret” + “Tell me you love me”





	Secrets

* * *

(easter break, seventh year)  


_They lied next to each other on James’ bed–legs tangled together, arms touching, Lily’s head rested on his chest, snuggling into it more as the light began to shine in through the windows._

_James began to stir at the feeling of her against him. His fingers went instantly to her hair, letting them run through the slightly tangled locks. He heard her let out a soft, blissful sigh._

_'You awake, love?' he asked her softly, continuing to stroke her hair comfortingly, sending butterflies that never quite went away to her stomach._

_'No,' she replied stubbornly, wrapping her arms around his stomach. He chuckled before kissing her forehead lovingly, then her cheeks, her nose, and the spot behind her ear that always caused her to emit a small whimper._

_'You sure?' His voice had turned slightly husky at the sound._

_'I want to sleep, Jam–' he caught her lips in a kiss._

_'Do you really? I can think of a few things I’d rather be doing, primarily with my lips.'_

_She laughed, lazily shoving him away, 'Tell me a secret then.' Her lips came up next to his ear, 'You’d still be using your lips.'_

_He chuckled before turning serious for a moment, 'You want to know a secret?'_

_'You’re not an escaped convict, are you?' she teased._

_'Not escaped, no.'_

_She laughed happily, 'Tell me your secret.'_

_'I love you,' the words escaped his lips clumsily._

_Tell me you love me, his eyes seemed to say._

_'I love you too.' And she meant it._

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt(s): "Tell me a secret” + “Tell me you love me”


End file.
